The present invention relates to the type of stringed musical instrument known as guitars. On such instruments a plurality of strings extend in parallel juxtaposition along the upper surface of a long slender neck. These strings are plucked by the player with the fingers of one of his hands, and the different notes are established by pressure of the finger tips of his other hand against the strings at different points longitudinally thereof. There are different types of guitars; the most prevalent one is the Spanish guitar in which the upper surface of the neck is provided with many frets that extend transversely across the neck of the guitar and which are spaced from each other in a direction longitudinally of the neck. The strings in such guitars are arranged to extend slightly above these frets and the frets assist the player in locating the proper place for his fingers for establishing a certain note, which he does when he presses his finger or fingers against selected frets or against the upper surface of the neck of the guitar at a point slightly in front of a selected fret (i.e., in front as viewed in a direction looking toward the "bridge" of the guitar). Another type of guitar is the Hawaiian guitar. These guitars differ from the conventional Spanish guitars in that the strings are arranged to extend at such an altitude above the neck of the guitar that they cannot conveniently be brought into contact with the neck of the guitar by finger pressure on the player's part. Due to this difference the player may slide an implement know as "steel" longitudinally along the strings during play producing a peculiar sobbing sound effect that is typical for Hawaiian type music.